banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maria the German
Maria the German is a rectangular, four-wheeled robot armed with a single iron ramming spike. As one of the fastest and strongest pushing robots to appear on Banter Wars, Maria the German has racked up an impressive record across its three seasons of competition. Robot History Series 1.5 Maria the German debuted in the Team Trash event, teamed up with Indian machine Devozpaz. It was placed up against AJ Patz and Belcoot. The match began, and the much quicker Maria the German and Devozpaz went after their opponents, Maria the German engaging AJ Patz and Devozpaz going after Belcoot. Devozpaz's cage spinner ripped into the body of Belcoot, immobilizing it and throwing it onto its side after a few hits. As the pit began to open, Maria the German and Devozpaz came together to finish off AJ Patz. For a while, Maria the German kept AJ Patz pinned to the wall next to the pit as AJ Patz fired its weapon in a bid to escape. Eventually it threw Maria The German over the arena wall into the outer area, but Devozpaz took its place and pinned AJ Patz again. Maria the German dropped back into the arena, taking over on pinning duties as Devozpaz had slid dangerously close to the pit. Devozpaz re-positioned, spinning its cage back up to full speed, but in a miscalculated move, drove too close to Maria the German and flung its own teammate into the pit. AJ Patz was able to escape in the confusion and move away, while Devozpaz became stuck on the lip of the pit. AJ Patz reared back to push Devozpaz into the pit, but somehow Devozpaz is flung high into the arena lights as AJ Patz charged. Devozpaz lands safely on its wheels, but as it attempts to drop back down, it is caught by the retracting arena hammer and flipped onto its back. AJ Patz pushs Devozpaz into the wall while the countdown occured. In a stunning turn of events, the favorites Devozpaz and Maria the German lost, and were eliminated from the Team Trash event. Maria the German appeared in the Foreigners competition, incorrectly labeled as representing France, and was placed against Milimate from the Netherlands, Toblerone from Switzerland (hence the name and design), and Gaming Kick from Austria. Maria the German ran straight to Gaming Kick and slammed it about. Meanwhile, a sluggish Toblerone bravely went on to attack Milimate where it tried to axe it with its machete, but with no success. Toblerone and Milimate then turned their attentions to the other two robots fighting, only for Maria the German to push Gaming Kick out of the way and leave them behind, while Toblerone and Milimate trundled along. Toblerone eventually joined the ensuing fight, where it was soon shoved and axed by the inverted Gaming Kick. In turn, Toblerone and Gaming Kick were both pushed at once by Maria the German. The push toppled Toblerone onto its back. Since it had no srimech, it was then counted out. Milimate attacked the two other robots, but due to the height of its spinning blades and its flipping spike being ineffective, caused no damage. Maria the German then severed one of the large wheels from Gaming Kick as Milimate pushed the immobile Toblerone and then left it to be counted out. As Gaming Kick and Toblerone were both left for dead, Maria the German then slams into Milimate sending it flying and eventually wedged in the side, by the drop zone. Milimate is tipped sideways and is swiftly counted out with no chance of self righting while Maria the German finished off Gaming Kick, flipping it onto its back, where Gaming Kick was counted out due to losing one of its wheels earlier. Maria the German was victorious and moved on to the Foreigners final. In the foreigners final, Maria the German, representing mainland Europe, was faced with United States machine YAOES, Australian machine SoJiNn, and Scottish machine The Savage Scot. YAOES began by attacking Maria the German, while SoJiNn started by attacking the tricky Savage Scot, though was unable to do anything effective, while YAOES crumpled Maria the German's front with its flipping spike raised. SoJiNn backed away and starts attacking the already heavily damaged Maria the German. As it attacked Maria the German, it lost one of its gloves to YAOES' flipping spike. As a result, SoJiNn started to attack The Savage Scot again but to an even lesser effect than before. Maria the German then started attacking SoJiNn, jabbing it fiercely, however the two robots were stuck in a loop until Maria the German was immobilized by SoJiNn's remaining glove. Meanwhile, YAOES took off a wheel of Heuchter Teuchter and used its flipping spike as a weapon to damage Heuchter Teuchter's chassis. This worked, as The Savage Scot was immobilized by YAOES' flipping spike. Heuchter Teuchter and Maria the German were actually immobilized at the same time. SoJiNn then started attacking YAOES. SoJiNn charged straight at YAOES, which was a mistake that cost it the match as it was flipped onto its back by YAOES and counted out, making YAOES the champion. Maria the German also appeared in a Four-Way Melee fight against MykolasGX, Adolf Jackler, and Captain Flippington. Adolf Jackler won the Four-Way Melee. Series 2 Maria the German was placed into Heat G, where it first fought rookie machine Mystic Sword. Maria the German immediately smashes into Mystic Sword and slams it into the corner of the arena. Observabot tries to help split the two robots but Maria the German is persistent in its attacks and slams Mystic Sword around the arena. Observabot manages to tackle Maria the German but ends up tipping it on its side. Maria the German frees itself and quickly pins Mystic Sword on its side and eventually on its back where it has difficulty self righting as Maria the German constantly rams it. Maria the German rams Mystic Force and almost throws itself out of the arena. Maria the German attempts to attack the Observabot but quickly assaults Mystic Force again. Observabot almost tips Maria the German out of the arena, again, and once again Maria the German attacks the Observabot. Maria the German turns attentions to Mystic Sword for one last time, slamming Mystic Sword to the arena side wall, toppling it over and destroying its self-righting arm, leaving Mystic Sword to be counted out. In the second round, Maria the German fought the menacing sAniTy Delta. Maria the German slams into sAniTy dEltA but fails to do anything significant and is heavily damaged by the full body spinner. Maria the German shunts sAniTy dEltA all over the arena and manages to damage the front of sAniTy dEltA but Maria suffers far more damage during the onslaught. With a great push, Maria the German topples sAniTy dEltA tempoarily but it makes Maria the German smoke from the huge damage outlet. sAniTy dEltA almost knocks Maria the German out but loses a wheel in the process, luckily Maria the German continues to attack sAniTy dEltA and ends up knocking itself out. Controversially, Maria the German is made winner of the match due to sAniTy dEltA being deemed immobile first. In the finals, Maria the German was placed up against Doodle's Siren. Both robots met and were instantly locked in a pushing competition which even the Observabot struggled to split the two. Foolishly, Maria the German attacks the Observabot which causes Siren to flip Maria the German over, but not out. Observabot presses the pit release while Maria the German slams into Siren who is on the corner of the pit. Maria the German pushes but Siren turns around and in turns pits Maria the German. Series 2.5 Maria the German (properly representing Germany this time around) entered into the overhauled Foreigners competition, where it was placed first against Welsh machine Dinistrio (known in this battle as Dinistrio 1). Maria the German won and advanced. Maria the German then fought Portuguese machine BarbieFaceKillah. Maria the German won and advanced to the third round. In the third round, Maria the German was by far the favorite against Russian machine PhantomPhoenix. As the match began, Maria the German, perhaps not considering PhantomPhoenix any sort of threat, begins to bully the Observabot around the arena. After a short while, Maria the German abandoned the Observabot and went nose to nose with PhantomPhoenix, quickly overpowering the Russian machine and shoving it into the floor flipper, which rolled PhantomPhoenix over, however PhantomPhoenix's roll cage allowed it to self right. Realizing perhaps that it couldn't win by flipping PhantomPhoenix, Maria the German went on the attack again, getting its spike underneath PhantomPhoenix and carrying it around the arena. Maria the German then took aim for one smooth push into the pit, but took the push just a little too fast, as PhantomPhoenix bounced off of the other end of the pit while Maria the German flung itself straight in. In yet another shocking twist, Maria the German had been eliminated from the Foreigners competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 5 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 1.5: Team Trash Round 1 (with Devozpaz), Foreigners Finals, 4-Way Melee *Series 2: Heat G, Finals *Series 2.5: Foreigners, Round 3 Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Series 2.0 Competitors Category:Series 2.5 Competitors Category:Foreigners Competitors Category:Robots from Germany Category:Heavyweight Robots